dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for A.W. - He Has Forgotten Love
Searching for A.W. - He Has Forgotten Love (A.W（アレン・ウォーカー）をたずねて・道化の戯れ言;A.W. (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete Dōke no Zaregoto )is the two hundred and nineteenth chapter of D.Gray-man written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Summary Wisely is first seen, in his conscious, talking with the remnants of Road. They had talked about Road's actions saving Allen as well as Wisely Noah memories hating Nea, as well as revealing that if the Millenium dies they would be sought out by the heart and killed as well. Wisely's conversation is then interrupted by Tyki who was looking for Miillenium Earl, and much to both of their surprise, he was gone from the cart. Fiidora sitting next to the cart, had told the arguing Noah's that he had gotten word that Jasdevi, Sheril and Maashiima had captured Apocryphos, although he is ignored by the two who are more worried of the whereabouts of the Earl. Allen, breathing heavily, as the Earl revealed that Mana was the one that had caused Nea to try and kill him. The resonance ceases, from Allen's innocence, and Allen, still controlled by Nea, approaches the Millenium Earl. Upon seeing Nea's face again, the Earl begins to cry and then hugs him in his human form. While holding him Earl remembers the day he had killed Nea, as well as saying that he didn't understand why wanted to be with Nea so badly. Nea decides against killing the Earl and decides to embrace him instead. Nea then notices that the Earl's face had changed, although the Earl does not recall having another face, showing that the Earl's memory was destroyed as well. Nea then tells the Earl of the reason why he wanted to be with him. A noah is then seen at a tree, where he meets Katerina Eve Campbell, Nea and Mana's mother. Two twins are then seen, which are known as Nea and Mana. Nea then continues with his story and eventually reveals to the Earl that he is Mana and that they were once the Millenium Earl. Characters Chapter Notes * This chapter reveals a significant revelation that brings much confusion: ** Nea, upon meeting the Earl again, outside of his costume, refers to him as Mana, his late brother, who died years before the story began.This calls into question the current Earl's real identity, as well as Mana's true fate ** Mana and Nea are revealed to not be merely twins, but two halves of the same being: the original Earl of Millennium.: * Mana and Nea's story echos the story of Cain and Abel. What's more, their adoptive mother's second name is Eve and the being whom they spring from is called Adam. Trivia * With 61/62 pages, this is the longest chapter of D.Gray-man. * This is also the first chapter of D.Gray-Man in the Jump SQ Crown. The chapter follows a hiatus of more than two years and a half. * The volume version has an extra black page at the beginning of the chapter compared to its magazine counterpart. This is because in volume the chapter begins on an odd page number while in magazine it begins on an even one. Thus this is required to feature the spreads without page change. Navigation Category:Chapters